


Late Night

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Actor RPF, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written as comment fic, these are three connected drabbles about what ~happens~ between Kris and RDJ after Letterman. Pure fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

Kris glanced around and realized he was alone in the room with _Robert Downey Junior_ This was better than anything ever. The only problem was that he was perilously close to Kris. And wasn't saying anything, but his eyes were focused on Kris's lips, his hands...

Kris grinned. He grabbed Robert's tie.

"Are you going to kiss me or are you going to keep staring?" Robert's eyes widened, and he smiled as he leaned forward.

*  
Kris shook his head. "You asked for this, you know you did."

Robert nodded, his hands grabbing onto the scarf that tied him to the bed. "Don't stop."

"Trust me, I always start what I finish." Kris smiled, biting gently where one of Robert's ribs stuck out.

Robert moaned, his hips arching. "Kris, just fuck me. Blow me. Touch me. I am fucking dying here."

Kris grinned, trailing a finger down Robert's torso, his other hand pulling off his own pants.  
  
*  
   
Kris hummed to himself as he tied his shoelaces, grinning as Robert paced the room, his face confused. Kris stood, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I won't call. I never will. But if you are ever in LA you are more than welcome to visit. Katy's a big fan."  
   
"But-"

Kris laughed. "Don't be silly. I don't do man relationships. Well, except one, but we won't go there." He pat Robert on the cheek. "Don't worry. You were very good. I don't ask everyone to come visit."

He walked out the door, tightening the scarf around his neck and whistling to himself..  


End file.
